


Главная тайна университета

by River_Kids



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Kids/pseuds/River_Kids
Summary: По правде говоря, многие студенты приходили на лекции исключительно ради крутых рассказов, больше похожих на байки и крайне забавных историй о муже профессора Флетчера, чьего имени, правда, никто не знал. Его мужа никто никогда не видел, не имел понятия как его зовут и многие, если уж совсем откровенно, считали его воображаемым.
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 15





	Главная тайна университета

В аудитории под номером 408 сегодня, как и каждую пятницу, было настоящее столпотворение. Именно в этот день, именно в этом месте читал свои великолепнейшие лекции преподаватель кафедры журналистики – Питер Роджер Флетчер. На его лекции, что примечательно, приходили не только студенты-журналисты, но и филологи, некоторые историки и люди, которые вообще учились в других институтах данного университета. Питер Флетчер был очень популярен.

Его предмет – отечественная журналистика – по словам самих студентов был не шибко-то и важен, но на лекции посещаемость была чрезвычайно высокая, за счёт харизмы преподавателя и его просто фантастических рассказов «ни о чём». По правде говоря, многие студенты приходили на лекции исключительно ради его крутых рассказов, больше похожих на байки и крайне забавных историй о муже профессора Флетчера, чьего имени, правда, никто не знал. Это была тайна, о которой преподаватель трепаться не особо любил. Его мужа никто никогда не видел, не знал как его зовут и многие, если уж совсем откровенно, считали буквально воображаемым. Только вот обручальное кольцо на пальце профессора говорило об обратном. Впрочем, кольцо это всего лишь вещь. Её можно просто купить и продолжить травить байки.

Реальным был муж профессора, или же нет, никто доказать не мог, но истории слушали с удовольствием. Это было забавно и интересно, а остальное студентов мало волновало.

Профессор Флетчер пошёл в аудиторию с неизменным стаканчиком кофе в руке и широкой улыбкой. Он снял свои очки с красными стёклами, скрывавшими его морщинки вокруг глаз, и оглядел всех людей собравшихся в аудитории.

\- Добрый день всем, леди и джентльмены. Рад видеть новые лица и уже знакомых мне студентов. Как приятно всё же вещать не ради полутора человек, - Флетчер улыбнулся и обошёл стол, чтобы сесть на него полубоком, дабы быть ближе во всех аспектах к аудитории.

\- Прежде чем я начну грузить вас нудятиной, которая вам всем абсолютно не нужна, я хочу рассказать о вчерашних событиях из моей жизни и моего дома. Знаете, мне всегда нравились такие тихие домишки в благополучном райончике. В общем-то, пару лет назад мы с мужем купили именно такой, обустроили его всем необходимым, всякой техникой, выбрали всякое там убранство…ну, как выбрали, мой благоверный в основном выбирал. Кстати, он ещё купил бездымный барби, там и ноги греть можно – вообще красота. Но в чём мой муж не особо хорош, так это в управлении всем этим хозяйством. Мы оба те ещё любители поработать сверхурочно. Вчера он слишком погрузился в работу и параллельно попытался поужинать. У нас была паста на ужин, я готовил её утром и оставил в холодильнике с такой небольшой металлической кастрюльке с пластмассовыми чёрными ручками. Обычно я перекладываю еду в контейнеры, но тут спешил и не сделал этого. И вот, знаете, контейнеры в микроволновке греть можно, но оказалось что кастрюльки нельзя.

Флетчер скорчил комично-страшное выражение лица, от чего по аудитории прошлись смешки.

\- Никогда не повторяйте ошибок моего мужа. Никогда. Ручки расплавились, микроволновка – изначально белая изнутри и снаружи – стала чёрной. Горелым пластиком пахло на весь дом. Я пришёл и застал голодного, обеспокоенного и уставшего мужа, сидящем на полу около микроволновки, которую он, как потом оказалось, пытался уже третий раз вымыть. Клянусь, мы использовали все возможные способы мытья, все моющие средства которые у нас были, все варианты подручных моющих средств которые мы только смогли найти в интернете.

Флетчер пожал плечами, развёл руки и отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Увы, все наши ухищрения оказались безуспешны и где-то под утро муж просто заказал новую микроволновку. Дом, к слову, до сих пор пахнет гарью, что не особо нравится двум нашим кошкам, но выбора у них нет. А мы вот с ним оба сбежали на работу.

Питер прошёлся по аудитории, размял плечи и остановился у окна.

\- Знаете, в итоге мы вчера просто заказали суши и если их на воздухе. В принципе, было неплохо и довольно вкусно. Хотя моя паста всё равно была лучше, но…- Флетчер пожал плечами.

Он отошёл от окна и подошёл к доске, чтобы взять в руки мел, как его окликнул один из студентов:

\- Профессор, вы обещали рассказать как у вас дома появились кошки! – напомнил молодой человек.

Дело даже было не в самой истории, а в том, что тема сегодня была крайне скучная и начало занятия хотели по максимуму оттянуть. Питер прекрасно это понимал и поддавался на такие вопросы вполне осознанно – он и сам считал, что предмет этот был бесполезен.

\- Да-да, действительно обещал, спасибо что напомнили, - воодушевился он, - В общем-то, первую кошку по кличке Бриджит я подобрал на улице. Мы в тот день прилетели из отпуска и вышли на улицу немного прогуляться в магазин. Это маленько белое нечто визжало буквально на всю чёртову улицу и мы решили купить ей поесть какого-нибудь кошачьего корма. Мы сходили в магазин и принесли еды. Котёнок прятался в трубе, но когда мой муж присел и стал ласково звать её, она вылезла, сожрала всю еду, которую мы принесли и даже дала себя погладить. До того момента я искренне думал, что мы никогда не заведём в доме животное – слишком уж чистоплюй мой мужчина. Везде, знаете, идеальный порядок, всё всегда вылизано. Но тут…как только он взял эту маленькую пушистую орущую кошку в руки я тут же понял, что теперь она окажется в нашем доме. Мой благоверный никогда не проявлял особой любви к кошкам, но тут, видимо, его мужское сердце растаяло, - Флетчер демонстративно смахнул несуществующую слезинку с глаза.

По аудитории побежали шепотки.

\- Знаю, этому можно умиляться, но я был в шоке тогда. Так вот у нас появилась маленькая приставучая Бриджит. Вторая кошка, Габи, появилась у нас отчасти так же. Только вот когда я в один прекрасный день приехал из университета она просто уже была, - Флетчер особенно выделил последние слова, - Я не шучу. Ни звонка, ни смс. Мой муж просто приволок котёнка домой и усадил на мягкую подушку в гостиной. Я чуть было не сел на бедное животное. И сел бы, если бы муж не крикнул что я раздавлю котёнка. Я взглядом пытался найти Бриджит, но нашёл только маленькое трёхцветное нечто. Я хотел назвать его как-нибудь круто, в роде Гангстер или Разбойник, но муж сказал что трёхцветными бывают только кошки, - Флетчер состроил грустную мину.

\- Вообще-то, коты тоже могут быть трёхцветными при генетической аномалии, - тихо сказала девушка откуда-то с заднего ряда и тут же испуганно замолкла.

Флетчер заинтересовался и, быстро вытащив что-то из своей сумки, прошёл между рядами к парте, за которой сидела девушка.

\- О, новое лицо, - улыбнулся он хитро, - в каком институте учится юная леди? – с интересом спросил он. Флетчер знал всех студентов своего института пусть и не поимённо, но в лицо точно.

\- Институт биологии, экологии и агротехнологий, - почти прошептала испуганная девушка.

Флетчер заинтересованно закивал.

\- Очень интересная информация про котов, спасибо. Скушайте конфетку, - после этих слов Питер положил перед девушкой несколько разных конфет и снова улыбнулся, - Я очень рад видеть здесь представителей других институтов. Не бойтесь, леди, я не обижу.

Флетчер отошёл снова к своему столу и присел на него.

\- Конфеток больше нет, но своё мнение всё ещё может высказать каждый. Не бойтесь, ребята, у нас же свобода СМИ в стране, ну и что, что не все вы журналисты – мне нравится когда на моей лекции дискутируют.

Студенты расслабились и заулыбались. Профессора как раз за подобное и любили – ему было не особенно важно, как знали его предмет. Он всегда старался вывести всех на дискуссию, рассказывая при этом забавные истории, шутки и много достаточно годной информации.

Лекция постепенно от рассказов ни о чём перетекла в истинную тему и Флетчер стал немного серьёзнее, но искорки веселья из его глаз никуда не ушли. Он умел мягко подстебать как студентов, так и других людей, например преподавателей. Мог пошутить по поводу политики, мог рассказать внезапный пошлый анекдот. В целом, он производил впечатление несколько расхлябанного преподавателя, ходить к которому весело, однако особых знаний он всё же не даёт. Но это было ничего, просто потому что студенты были свято убеждены в ненужности конкретного предмета. Всех всё устраивало.

Когда подходил конец лекции, профессор Флетчер снова расслаблялся. Он частенько отпускал всех раньше срока и этот раз не стал исключением. С нему подошли две студентки, улыбаясь и взглядом облизывая его с головы до ног. Да, он был привлекательным, такое трудно было не заметить.

\- У вас есть вопросы по поводу лекции? – вежливо спросил он, улыбаясь в ответ девушкам. Очарования ему было не занимать.

\- Да, профессор, - девушки почему-то засмеялись, - вы обещали показать ваших кошек! Ещё три лекции назад, но так и не показали.

Флетчер рассмеялся.

\- Ну, ладно, - ухмыльнулся он, - если это так важно для вашего осознания истории отечественной журналистики…

\- Очень важно, - смеясь, закивали девушки.

Флетчер вытащил свой ноутбук из сумки и открыл его, развернув экраном себе. Недолго покопался в папках и, наконец, открыл одно фото. Там была персикого оттенка кошка, свернувшаяся клубочком. Девушки восхищённо вздохнули. Флетчер перелистнул на другое фото и там была вторая кошка – трёхцветная красотка сидела на диване и её гладила чья-то рука. Однозначно мужская, как про себя отметили девушки.

\- Ой, а это ваш муж Габи гладит? – рискнула поинтересоваться вторая девушка.

\- Да-да, - закивал Флетчер, - это тот редкий момент, когда Габи не царапает руки и ничего не дрёт в нашем доме. Но мужа она любит – он её специальными смесями для котят выкармливал. У них взаимопонимание. А я там так, человек, о чьи ноги можно иногда потереться, оставляя там свою белую шерсть.

Девушки снова засмеялись, а потом как-то резко переглянулись, будто увидели нечто ужасающее.

\- Извините пожалуйста, профессор. Нам срочно нужно идти, иначе мы опоздаем на пару по зарубежной литературе! – студентки выглядели обеспокоенно.

\- Конечно, бегите, - с ухмылкой отпустил их Флетчер. Девушки тут же скрылись за дверью.

\- Бегите, пока мистер Реймонд Смит не начал откусывать головы за опоздание. Он это умеет.

Аудитория опустела. Флетчер не спеша закрыл ноутбук и собрал свои вещи. Теперь его путь лежал в его собственный кабинет. Сегодня нужно было пересмотреть пару курсовых.

Студенты же неслись в другую аудиторию, в разы меньше и с куда более скудной наполненностью. На эти лекции ходили исключительно студенты-журналисты и то не по своей воле, а потому что преподаватель по зарубежной литературе был просто зверюга. Реймонд Смит, статный, импозантный блондин был чертовски злым и агрессивным преподавателем, для которого было почти нормой, не повышая голоса, опустить человека ниже плинтуса. Он не пускал в аудиторию никого после себя, а приходил он на удивление вовремя. На лекциях своих отмечал сам и знал всех в лицо и по имени, что для преподавателей было редкостью. Он вёл не только лекции, но и семинары, что усложняло жизнь всем студентам без исключения. Его боялись и ненавидели. Но больше всё же боялись.

Студенты на его парах сидели тихо, словно мыши и слушали преподавателя максимально внимательно, не пропуская ни одного слова. Несмотря на агрессивность, материал Смит давал очень даже хорошо, объясняя все сложные моменты и делая упор на самые важные моменты. Не то чтобы это делало его хоть сколько-нибудь приятнее, но всё же…

Этот преподаватель всегда говорил исключительно по делу, не обременяя себя попытками пошутить или рассказать что-то забавное, в отличие от многих других преподавателей. Словом, после лёгкой и весёлой лекции профессора Флетчера, слушать серьёзную и местами унылую лекцию мистера Смита было многим просто невмоготу. Некоторые, особо отчаянные, могли даже заснуть – чем вызывали приступ праведного гнева у преподавателя.

К счастью, эта лекция была довольно спокойной. Те самые девушки, что с огромным восхищением смотрели на кошек профессора, сидели на первой парте и записывали все слова преподавателя. Они были очень заинтересованы в хороших результатах на экзамене по этому предмету.

Закончив ровно в срок, миктер Смит отпустил всех. Студенты начали активно собираться, кроме одной девушки. Та как-то задумчиво смотрела на преподавателя, глядящего в свой ноутбок.

Подруга легко толкнула её в плечо и сделала страшный взгляд, как бы намекая, что стоило бы убежать отсюда побыстрее, дабы не злить Тигра, то есть преподавателя. Но девушка вставать явно не была настроена.

\- Посмотри на правую руку, - на грани слышимости прошептала она, легко кивая на преподавателя.

Её подруга искоса взглянула и, не найдя ничего примечательного, вопросительно приподняла брови.

\- Перстень, - прошептала девушка, начав, наконец, собираться.

Вторая студентка тоже на секунду залипла на руке преподавателя.

\- Да быть не может…- прошептала она в шоке, - может совпадение?

Девушки поспешили выйти из аудитории и только после этого стали разговаривать в полный голос.

\- Это тот же перстень, как на руке у человека, гладившего кошку, говорю тебе! – вещала одна из них эмоционально, не успев даже далеко отойти и встав у расписания.

\- Да это сюр какой-то, все бы знали! – возражала вторая, - Нет, перстни действительно похожи, не спорю, но…

\- Но что? На правой руке – перстень. На левой – обручалка! Всё сходится. Мы с тобой раскрыли тайну универа! – излишне громко и эмоционально сказала студентка.

\- Какую такую тайну? – мурлыкающим голосом спросил человек позади девушек.

Флетчер стоял, улыбаясь. По его лицу трудно было сказать, сколько он слышал и правильно ли девушки догадались.

\- Эм…- замялись обе, не решаясь рассказать свои выводы.

\- Ну чего вы молчите? – продолжил, смеясь и издеваясь, профессор, - Мне вот очень интересно, что за тайна такая. Рассказывайте, пока я тут не откинулся от любопытства.

\- Профессор Флетчер, отстаньте от студентов, - раздался усталый голос мистера Смита, который стоял прямо за Флетчером и, в отличие от него, совершенно не улыбался, - а ещё лучше, прекратите задерживать студентов на своих лекциях. Я не собираюсь никого ждать, даже если вы решили потрепаться с ними. И мне абсолютно плевать, собирались ли они опаздывать или нет.

\- Да ладно, мистер Смит, зачем же так говорить. У нас есть что обсудить. Между прочим мой предмет ничуть не менее важен, чем Ваш, - Флетчер расплылся в ещё более паскудной улыбке, чем обычно.

По шумок студенты успешно сбежали, облегчённо вздохнув. Это не укрылось от внимания преподавателей, но те просто позволили.

\- Так долго скрывал, а прокололся на мелочи, - весело, но с оттенком лёгкой грусти проговорил Питер, кивая на свой кабинет, расположенный как раз возле стенда с расписанием. Мужчины скрываются там и Реймонд, чуть нахмурившись, спрашивает:

\- В каком смысле прокололся?

Мужчина проходит дальше по кабинету и по-хозяйски включает чайник и берёт несколько чашек, наливая туда заварку. Насыпает сахар в одну из них, точно отмеряя две ложки.

\- Показал фотки Бридж и Габи. С Габриэль, ту, помнишь, когда к нам моя мама заходила и ты ещё её гладил, показывая что царапает она всех кроме тебя.

Реймонд кивает и немного хмурится.

\- Ну и что?

\- Ты там гладил её правой рукой. Той, на которой перстень. Может, если бы твоя пара не следовала прямо за моей, они бы не вспомнили, но вот… Похоже завтра все будут знать о нас, - в конце Флетч смеётся.

Чайник кипит. Реймонд смотрит на Флетчера прямо, будто испытывая его взгляд на прочность.

\- Ладно, - кивает он.

Забирает чайник, наливает кипяток в обе чашки и одну из них кладёт на стол прямо перед Питером. Ту, что с сахаром. Сам он сладкий чай терпеть не может.

Флетчер благодарно кивает.

\- Тебя не беспокоит это? – интересуется он.

\- Тебе напомнить, что я изначально не видел смысл скрывать наш брак? Это тебе было весело рассказывать ахуительные истории про своего мужа, не называя ни имени, ни места работы.

\- Ну, Реймондо, ты же не обижаешься на это, правда? – Питер состроил умильное выражение лица, - это просто забавно. Они все убеждены, что мой муж – самый милый человек на свете. Сегодня я рассказал как ты притащил кошек в дом.

Рей пожал плечами.

\- Мне всё равно, знают ли о нас. Теперь твои студенты будут убеждены, что твой муж – агрессивный тиран. И ты больше не сможешь веселить народ сладкими историями, далёкими от реальности.

\- Чего это далёкими? – почти обиделся Флетчер, - Всё, что я рассказываю, действительно было. Это ты притащил в дом обеих кошек, ты вчера положил кастрюлю в микроволновку и теперь у нас воняет гарью, это ты сделал мне предложение, чуть не уронив меня с катера. Это ты фоткаешь цветочки с таких ужасающих количествах, да потом ещё и мне запрещаешь удалять это! Я рассказываю абсолютно правдивые вещи, дорогой мой!

Рей тяжело вздыхает, кивая.

\- Я как-нибудь смирюсь с тем, что утрачу отчасти ауру агрессии. Хотя восстановить её будет проще простого – отменю у этого курса автоматы за экзамен, - Рей натянул вежливую улыбку буквально на пару секунд.

Флетчер рассмеялся. Он подошёл к мужу и притянул его к себе в объятия. Реймонд поддался, прикрывая глаза.

\- Ничего страшного, любовь моя. Ну узнают и узнают, - прошептал ему в волосы Питер, целуя в макушку.

Ровно в этот момент, без стука в кабинет залетает старшекурсник, заставая крайне интересную картинку. Секунда – и вот в кабинете они снова только вдвоём, а дверь хлопает, закрываясь.

На следующий день весь университет знает, что Реймонд Смит и Питер Флетчер вместе. И вовсе не от двух девушек.


End file.
